


ang mga sana na hindi natupad.

by jiseullgi



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, chase series
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: the morning before they break-up.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Kudos: 15





	ang mga sana na hindi natupad.

**Author's Note:**

> para mas dama :) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0DdC92EziGIEN6j7kTCKQX?si=R4Yn2yvxQx-WUfFPDJdKOg

Gumising akong yakap-yakap si Claire. I smiled at hinaplos ang balikat niya, nagising siya konti, hinigpitan niya ang yakap niya sa akin.

_ Sana lagi na lang kaming ganto. _

Last night was our first big fight, hopefully sana last na rin. Ayaw ko na nakikitang nagagalit ng ganon si Claire, nakakatakot. It scared me. Parang kahit anong oras bigla na lang niyang maisipan na makipaghiwalay sa akin.

_ Sana hindi niya maisipan iyon. _

_ Sana hindi kami maghiwalay. _

Nakita kong kumunot ang noo niya at biglang ngumisi. " Nararamdaman kong nakatitig ka sa akin."

I chuckled at bopped her nose, " Hindi ka nagkakamali." 

Itinaas niya ang mga kamay niyang kanina ay nasa ibabaw ng stomack ko, she placed it sa braso ko sabay sumiksik sa aking dibdib. She completely invaded my personal space, but I don't mind. Kahit namamanhid na ang braso ko dahil kagabi pa siya nakadagan dito, I don't mind.

_ Sana hindi niya maisipang kumawala. _

We decided to watch Netflix, pero hindi pa rin kami kumakalas sa pwesto namin. Friends was the 1st one on the continue to watch list kaya yun na lang winatch namin.

Season 2 Episode 7.

I hate Ross. I'm mad that he dumped Julie just because nalaman niya na mahal din siya ni Rachel. Napaka-impulsive.

I shook my head, I don't know bakit sobrang apektado ko dito, hindi naman ako kasali.

I looked at Claire, nakanguso na rin siya. Siguro ay naiinis na rin siya kay Ross.

"Ross is stupid." I said.

Medyo nagulat ata siya sa sinabi ko. "Huh?" She shrugged and cuddled beside me. "Yeah, he is. Lahat ng nagmamahal ay stupid."

"Even us?"

"Oo naman, we're not an exemption."

"Then I guess I'm stupidly in love with you."

She playfully rolled her eyes at pinched my tagiliran.

We continued watching until the episode where they broke up. I can hear Claire sniffing sa gilid ko.

" Natatakot ako sa umagang darating ."  Claire suddenly says habang pasimpleng pinupunasan ang sipon niya. Hindi siya nakatingin sa akin, hindi siya nakatingin sa kawalan, para siyang nakatingin sa future.

" Why? If you have me, there's nothing to worry about. "

" Paano kung wala ka bukas? "

Nanahimik ako.

" Free day ko bukas. Here lang ako sa dorm. "  Pagbibiro ko na lang.

Kahit sa loob-loob ko, I'm also scared. Maybe more scared than she is.

I felt her hold my hand, tumingin ako rito. I stared at our intertwined hands for a minute, and looked at her. 

Nakatingin na siya sa akin, softly smiling.

Pinagdikit niya ang mga noo namin, and brushed our nose.

"I love you."

_ Sana para sa akin yan. _


End file.
